creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Obsidian Fence
Basic Information Obsidian Fences are functional construction-elements that look more like thin dark blue walls than actual fences, and will keep out all Creatures since these cannot climb nor jump over a fence in Creativerse, even if the fence is only 1 block in height - on condition that the fence is built up and closed all around properly. How to obtain Obsidian Fences can be be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Already crafted Obsidian Fences cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any Treasure Chests. They can be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Obtaining already crafted Obsidian Fences this way will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Obsidian Fences can be unlocked by: * crafting (or taking) Stone Fences which are unlocked after crafting Wood Fences * creating Obsidian Slabs from Obsidian bars in a Processor (which does not require any crafting recipes), and * crafting Obsidian Brick Walls from Obsidian Slabs, Stone Rods and Globs of Goo The crafting recipe can then be found in the "furniture" section of the crafting menu. How to craft To craft 8 Obsidian Fences at a time you'll need: * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 Obsidian Rods made of Obsidian (Bars) in a Processor * 2 Obsidian Slabs made of Obsidian (Bars) in a Processor Crafting an Obsidian Fence is one of the unlocking requirements of the recipe for Iron Fences and Obsidian Gates. How to use Obsidian Fences can be placed into the game world for building purposes. Similar to Iron Bars, when only one Obsidian Fence is placed on the ground, it will look like a simple short post, and if you stack these, you can create long poles (or lamp posts by adding lamps of any kind on top, etc.). Placing two or more Fences next to each other will automatically cause them to connect, also crosswise, but not diagonally (not crossing over more blocks than where they have been placed). When blocks or solid objects like gates are (placed) right next to a Obsidian Fence, the fence will connect to that by enlarging itself horizontally with two struts. Since update R46 in September 2017, Fences will only connect to flat surfaces next to them, but not to uneven surfaces. Wicket Gates will not extend themselves to link with Obsidian Fences, only the other way round. Obsidian Fences can fill holes the ground, in walls or ceilings in the same way and will look like crossed thin obsidian slabs. Fences will also auto-connect to different looking Fences. However, Obsidian Fences don't go well together with all other types of Fences. Since update R44 in June 2017, Fences can now be fully rotated by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Fencing in or keeping out Creatures Obsidian Fences are designed to cage in or keep off Creatures and Pets, because these cannot climb on or over Fences (nor wicket gates) that are merely 1 block in height. However, breaches in the enclosure can be created by altitude differences; for example if you place blocks or liquids directly next to fences which will allow creatures to use it as a step and climb on top of the fence. You also should not "recess" the fence into the ground. Breaches of another kind can be caused by placing items (like torches) directly on the top of Obsidian Fences. If you place a solid object or block onto a Fence, then Creatures might be able to jump on the object/block if the total height difference is only 2 blocks or less. Category:Furniture Category:Fences Category:Crafted